Tidbits of Red and Orange
by GreenCyberWolf
Summary: A menagerie of one shots featuring, you guessed it, Luffy and Nami. No particular order or reason. Some romance. Some funny. Some AU. All with our fav couple.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place only a few days after leaving Arlong Park behind. Inspired by an old song I heard the other day. _'__I Won't Take Less than Your Love'_ by Paul Overstreet and Tanya Tucker. Very sweet tune.

Disclaimer: OP belongs to Oda-sama

**How Much Do I Owe You**

It had been a few days since leaving Cocoyashi village behind and Nami was still in a state of wonderment. She had seen it with her own eyes. Heck, she'd been living it for the last week, and she still didn't believe it. Freedom. True freedom.

Luffy had given it back to her after demolishing Arlong Park... and she'd never forgive him for it.

The orange haired navigator watched her happy-go-lucky captain pester Ussop about borrowing some paints. The long-nosed sniper denied him over and over. He knew the precious paints and pencils would be lost or broken within the hour at Luffy's hands. Nami smiled softly as Luffy slunk off, dejected, for all of 30 seconds. Then the smell of Sanji's lunch distracted him and the frown wiped off his face.

Nami turned to face the blue horizon and leaned her arms on the railing next to the sheep figurehead. _'He is such a simple idiot, never once expecting anything like a basic 'Thank You'. That's why I haven't even tried. What could I say? Hey, Luffy, thanks for giving me my life back. My dreams. My heart.'_ Nami huffed, she couldn't think of anything more sappy or cheesy than that. The thing is, she owed him so much more than that.

She hated being in debt, especially to a rubber-brain who wouldn't even tell her how to pay him back. She tried to let it go but couldn't. Something in her wouldn't drop it.

"Hey, Nami," Luffy greeted happily as he climbed the stairs from the main deck. "Whatcha' doin'?"

Turning to the voice Nami was immediately greeted by a smoking shoeprint darkly imprinted on the forehead of the younger boy. It seemed the cook wasn't taking any chances that lunch would be gobbled up beforehand. She shook her head and leaned back on the railing. "I was just thinking about how I could pay my debt to you," she answered truthfully. Luffy cocked his head sideways and Nami thought he almost looked like and owl, or maybe a very confused frog. "I owe you so much."

Luffy snickered his usual laugh and shrugged happily. "Don't worry about it, Nami. You're nakama."

"Hey, Luffy," Ussop called from below. Navigator and captain looked over the deck rails to see the sniper holding 2 fishing poles. Luffy laughed and without another word jumped the rails and landed next to the long nosed boy.

Nami wanted to say something but Luffy was already gone. "Dammit," she muttered, frustrated. _'We're nakama. That's his answer for everything.'_ He'd said the exact same thing the evening after leaving her village when she first brought up her debt to him. However, no matter how many times he'd shrug it off and say don't worry, she still did.

After a delicious lunch Nami cornered Luffy again on the deserted aft deck. Before anyone could interrupt or the captain could run she dragged him upstairs by his collar. Once secluded in the orange trees she let him go and whirled on him. "Tell me what to do," Nami demanded. "What do you want?"

"What?" Luffy frowned in confusion. "Nami, you don't..."

"Think whatever you want to, Luffy, but I owe you everything. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've given me." Nami said, ignoring her captain's protests. "I'll give you whatever you want, if you just tell me!" She reached within the green branches and snatched one of the biggest oranges from its place. She shoved it into Luffy's hands and forced him to take it. "You've been practically begging for one of my oranges, right? I'll give you one a day for however long you want."

Luffy frowned and rolled the fruit between his hands. "No," he whispered, and then louder. "No, Nami, these are your oranges. I don't want one just because you think it'll pay me off. I want one because you want to give it to me." He said and pushed the orange back into Nami's surprised hands.

"Then what?!" Nami half yelled, narrowing her eyes as her temper flared. "What can I give you?" She looked down at the orange Luffy had refused. This wasn't normal for her. Tit for tat. One thing for another. It was the way her life had always worked. Nobody gave anything for free and always expected to be paid back for their services.

Luffy watched his navigator's confused and somewhat dejected expression. He thought really hard for a few seconds and then an idea struck. He placed a hand on Nami's cheek and raised her head so she was looking at him.

It was a gentleness she never would associate with her rambunctious captain. She raised her eyes and her face grew warmer as his hand remained there. "Luffy, wha-?"

"I don't need your money. I don't want your oranges." Luffy told her, in possibly the most serious voice she'd ever heard him use. "I will take your friendship and everything that goes with it. I'll help you, if you'll help me, and we all help each other. The payment is already taken care of by your nakama."

Nami smiled softly and stepped away. Luffy let his hand drop with a grin. Blinking back tears, her heart soared. This boy captain was really something amazing and she didn't know how she was ever lucky enough to enter his graces. With a quick move the navigator tossed the orange to Luffy again. He caught it on instinct and looked at Nami questioningly.

"I want you to have it, as a nakama." Luffy knew it was truth this time and tore into the fruit with record speed and she giggled. Maybe he only wanted a friend, but that wasn't anywhere near good enough for her, she couldn't even put words to how much more she owed to him.

=0=0=


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere and sometime in the New World the Strawhats are doing what they do best… partying. Luffy and Nami have already been in a relationship for a few months. Enjoy.

**Save the Last Dance**

Wild party music swirled up to the clear night sky as many of the island's villagers poured into the center square. A bandstand had been built there for the annual festival. In the center of the dancing crowd a young man sporting a long sleeve red shirt commanded most of the attention as he swung around what looked like a stuffed plushie.

"Ah, Luffy, stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Chopper yelled, surprising many of the onlookers that a plushie could speak.

Luffy laughed gleefully as he set his crewmate on the ground and watched as the furry reindeer zoan continue to spin a few more turns before righting himself. The raven haired pirate captain had already moved on to the next empty pair of hands nearby before Chopper could teeter off toward the outskirts of the dancers. The person these hands were attached to happened to be the woman that had given them the tour of the festival grounds when the crew docked earlier. Like always, Luffy had made fast friends with the girl and her family.

Lining the back of the dance area were the party tables. Two were laden down with every different kind of drink imaginable and the others were crowded with food. Beyond that, picnic tables had been lit up with colorful paper lanterns. Family and friends sat together, ate, and talked. At a long table near the dance floor there was a group of seven gathered around.

With their gluttonous captain preoccupied on the dance floor, for once choosing fun over food, the rest of the Strawhat crew enjoyed their meal without scrambling to eat. Zoro and Nami had big mugs of rum in front of them but didn't look impaired in the least. Chopper had wandered overand was pretty much recouped from the Luffy-go-Round he just left.

"Hey, Chopper, where's Luffy?" Ussop asked when he noticed his smaller nakama. The sniper had a wide grin spread across his face, and a red tint to his cheeks, suggesting he'd had one too many encounters with a sake bottle.

The reindeer turned and motioned back to the center of the dancing. Luffy had taken to twirling the girl around in wide arcs while gripping her hands tightly. He was laughing like a maniac the entire time. Every few spins she would fall against his chest, leaning heavily and suggestively, into Luffy's strong arms.

Ussop squealed, mostly because he was sitting beside Nami, who could explode any second. The sight of the brazen, and possibly drunken, flirting would no doubt set the navigator off. He now totally regretted drawing attention to the captain. After all, the relationship between Nami and Luffy had been made more than clear to the whole crew by this point.

Zoro smirked as he looked between the orange haired navigator, sitting across from him, and the captain on the dance floor. If he knew Nami's temper, and he did, this wouldn't stand for long. Robin merely grinned behind her wine glass. As always, it seemed she had a one up on the rest of the crew.

After watching the pair for a few moments Nami gave a careless shrug and continued to eat her dinner without incident. It seemed she could care less that another woman was practically throwing herself at Luffy.

The crew looked around at each other in confusion. Had the two lovers been fighting without their knowledge? If so, how did they hide it so well? There had been no previous indication. A few minutes later Nami left the table to get a new drink. She disappeared into the crowd just as Luffy plopped down at the table, breathless from laughing, and each hand holding two plates stacked with food. The crew looked on uncomfortably as the captain started stuffing his face, which was normal for him.

Sanji chewed the end of his cigarette in agitation. He'd somehow finally convinced himself to leave the lover's quarrels to themselves after his third breakdown. However, he couldn't just sit by quietly as the crappy captain broke Nami-san's heart.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot gomu?" The blonde growled but Luffy only stared blankly at him. "You can't go around flirting with other women right in front of Nami-san. What kind of man are you?" Zoro tapped Sanji's shoulder, interrupting the chef's rant, and pointed toward the dance floor. It seemed Nami's long absence from the table was explained. She was dancing in the arms of a handsome blue haired villager.

Everyone turned to Luffy, expecting at least some whining about Nami not paying attention to him. Instead, they got one of his big smiles, as he shrugged carelessly. "Ash lonth ash shefs habbing fum." Luffy nearly choked on the food in his mouth. A hard slap on the back from Zoro had his airway clear and able to talk freely. "As long as she's having fun," he repeated in English.

The crew stared back and forth between their rubber captain and the handsome stranger with his arms around Nami. Luffy was known, if not infamous, for his selfish nature. When it came to his food and more recently, his girl, the Strawhat captain wasn't one to share. So, seeing him casually pass off the scene going on before their eyes was a shock.

"Luffy, are you and Nami still together?" Chopper asked innocently.

The captain's eyes widened but then he burst out laughing. "Why would you ask something like that, Chopper? It's obvious, right?" They all exchanged glances but said nothing. Instead, everyone hastily separated and left the young captain on his own.

Throughout the festival evening Luffy and Nami seemed to have a great time... separately.

Zoro met Nami at the liquor table, a blonde, muscle-bound sucker hanging on her every word. Chopper and Franky saw Luffy at one of the buffet tables, helping himself to his fifth plate of food. Ussop spotted his orange haired crewmate back on the dance floor, the blonde hunk of meat stumbling in circles, decidedly drunker than last seen. Sanji and Robin watched, each with differing reactions, as the straw hat wearing captain entertained the flirty girl from earlier and a group of her friends.

As was usual, the Strawhats all met back at the table they had 'claimed' at the start of the night. The party was nearing its end and all of them looked steadier on their feet than the drunk and/or worn out villagers.

Nami weaved her way through the lingering crowd and joined her nakama. She had a big grin on her face and all Zoro had to ask was, "How much?" Nami stuck her tongue out at him but answered proudly. "Those guys were only too happy to part with their beri, 150,000." Then she looked around and noticed that the group was one member short. In the background the live band on stage called for the last dance of the evening. Nami frowned and looked into the passing faces of the crowd, searching for one person inparticular.

A tap on the shoulder made the navigator spin around to see the missing captain. He grinned and silently held out a hand for her to grab. A bright smile lit up Nami's features as she placed her hand in his. Neither looked back to see their nakama's shocked expression as Luffy led the smiling Nami onto the dance floor to join a few remaining couples. The two held each other close, clearly as much in love as ever, and moved flawlessly to the softly played music.

=0=0=

Review please =)


	3. Chapter 3

A little bit more matured but only in discussion

**Not So Innocent **

The boys of the Strawhat pirate crew, Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, and Chopper were relaxing in the guy's bunk room late one night. The Going Merry had already anchored for the evening and the swordsman had suggested a poker game. Everyone had jumped in and had also agreed not to include the girls, especially Nami, as she would kick all their butts. Luckily the navigator had first watch that night so they only had to worry about bothering Vivi with the noise levels. The princess was much more agreeable than their orange haired crewmate when it came down to it though.

About midway through the third hand Sanji wasn't sure how the conversation started but now he just wished it'd stop. "So, love-cook, don't tell me you've never held a woman?" Zoro asked slyly.

Ussop looked back and forth between the two and Chopper hid behind his cards, the sudden heat from the cook making him nervous. Luffy just snickered, not even caring about the poker game anymore. Zoro looked with a raised eyebrow at the blonde chef.

"Of course I have." The first mate didn't look convinced. "More than you, anyway, stick-boy. I'd bet my best knife that the only women you get close to are the ones you fight… oh wait, you can't even fight that marine woman." Sanji smirked at the green haired man across from him.

Ussop let a small chuckle escape, he couldn't help it. Sanji really got Zoro good with that one. The swordsman growled and tightened his fist around his forgotten cards but at the laugh from Ussop he turned his glare on him. "Well, what about you, long-nose? You're over there laughing. You've probably never even kissed a girl."

"What are you talking about?" Ussop asked with a confident smirk. "I have women from all over the world fall at my feet. They beg for just one little look from me." He said grandly, going into full storyteller mode. Chopper was already starry eyed though Zoro and Sanji were sure the young reindeer had no idea what they had been talking about. Luffy, also, seemed to buy into every word the long nosed sharpshooter told them.

"I'll take that as a no then." Sanji said, interrupting what was sure to be another long winded story from the Going Merry's resident liar.

All three pirates then turned to look at the person who hadn't been put in the spotlight yet, excluding Chopper who was too young in the first place, and they all wondered if it was worth asking such a question. Luffy was happily and blissfully digging in his ear with his pinky finger. Zoro, Sanji, and Ussop sweatdropped and collectively sighed and shook their heads at the rubber captain. Definitely not worth it.

Rolling up the ball of earwax he had found in his ear and flicking it across the room Luffy glanced up, wondering if they were going back to playing yet. Seeing four pairs of eyes glued to him he figured maybe it was his turn and grinned. "I've been with a lot of women before. I don't know what's so special about it." He shrugged ignoring the dropped jaws from his crewmates.

"You…you…" Sanji stuttered, unable to even complete his sentence.

Ussop was open mouthed and twitching on the floor where he collapsed.

Zoro was wide eyed and sweating. "Luffy…are you serious?"

Luffy scratched his head and looked puzzled at the other's reactions. "Well yeah, there's Nami and Vivi," he didn't notice Sanji go red in the face and Ussop trying to hold him back. "In my hometown there was Makino. She used to take care of me."

A confused look passed over Ussop and Zoro's faces. Even Sanji paused in the middle of his building rage to stare confusedly at the Strawhat captain. "What are you talking about, Luffy?" Sanji finally had the courage to ask. Though he wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

"What's the big deal?" Luffy asked now as confused as his crewmates. "You asked if I've ever been around a woman before and I have."

The three guys all collectively groaned and face faulted. "You rubber-brain, we don't mean 'been with' as in staying around a woman before!" Zoro yelled and hit Luffy in the head. The swordsman sat back and looked at the whimpering young captain with a critical eye. "Luffy, we're talking about sleeping with someone." Zoro sighed.

Sanji pushed his hand through his hair in exasperation. "In other words, sex." He said to make sure there was no confusion on the matter. "We want to know if you've had sex before, Luffy."

"Yep." All three men dropped to the floor again at the captain's nonchalant answer. Luffy grinned that wide grin of his and laughed. "Boy, what's with you guys tonight? You're all acting weird."

"So, you're not a virgin?" Sanji asked weakly.

The rubber captain was now digging in the opposite ear with his other hand. "Nope, can't say I am."

The thought that maybe this line of questioning wasn't all that important crossed the minds of Zoro, Sanji, and Ussop and that they really didn't want to know. But, it was almost an irresistible temptation, like being drawn to watch a horrible accident. You just couldn't help it. The poker game was long abandoned by now.

"You've had real sex before?" Ussop asked, almost in awe of his friend.

"Shishishi, yep, lots of times." Luffy laughed.

"With a real live person?" Zoro asked in disbelief. He just wasn't able to wrap his mind around the fact that someone would want to sleep with Luffy, not to mention, more than once.

"Is there any other way to have sex?" Luffy asked his first mate with his grin never wavering.

Zoro and Sanji were gaping like fish out of water while Ussop could only stare, either in shock or awe, neither could tell. But, they all seemed to have one question on their minds.

"With who?!" All three asked at the same time.

Luffy's smile seemed to get impossibly wider as he raised his finger to his mouth and pressed it against his lips in a shushing motion. "Can't tell ya. There's no fun in kissing and telling. Shishishi."

After a moment Sanji scoffed. "I don't believe it. You can't give us a name, you might as well have made her up." The cook smirked in the captain's direction. This was sure to bait Luffy into giving an answer. Zoro grinned as well, knowing what Sanji was doing. Ussop listened intently for what Luffy had to say. Chopper had given up trying to understand what the older pirates were talking about and had crawled into bed already.

Suddenly the hatch above them was slammed open, making Ussop jump and squeal. The others merely looked up momentarily and the orange haired navigator climbed down the ladder into the boy's room. "Nami-swan, my angel, you are such a radiant beauty when you look annoyed." Sanji swooned toward the object of his affection but she easily sidestepped him and the cook went flying into the wall behind her. He was right, however, Nami did indeed look annoyed with something.

"Luffy, what have you been doing down here?" Nami's angry gaze burned directly into Luffy's own black eyes. "Your shift on night watch was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago. Did you really think I was just gonna stay up there and take your watch too?"

"Sorry, Nami, I forgot." The rubber captain chuckled and jumped to his feet as the navigator fumed at him. Luffy headed toward the ladder but as he started to pass Nami he paused. Looking back to the others he let a sly smirk take the place of his wide grin and in one swift move he planted a quick peck on the navigator's lips and transferred his straw hat to her own head before scampering up to the deck above.

Not only did he leave the boys in the room speechless, a certain orange haired navigator was left struggling to fight down the deep blush on her cheeks, her hand hovering over her lips in stunned silence.

It was only temporary though. "Luffy, what did I tell you about kissing in front of the others?!"

=0=0=

And done ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Whistle**

Luffy slouched between the ram horns on Merry's head. He watched the waves break under the ship's bow as the surface of the water slowly turned a golden orange from the light of the setting sun. It was the evening of perhaps the slowest, most boring, day he'd ever gone through since entering the Grand Line. "I am _so_ bored!" The captain lamented to a passing seagull and flattened himself on the ram figurehead.

White clouds, tinged red, floated aimlessly across the sunset sky. Luffy tried to find shapes and pictures in the marshmellow-like fluffiness crossing the neverending expanse above them but not even that served as a distraction for long. He let out a sigh as the wind shifted slightly and a fresh scent of orange blossoms wafted toward him. It made his mouth water. Dinner would be soon but he was hungry now, dammit.

"I wonder if Nami is there?" Luffy wondered to himself. He slid from Merry's head and decided to risk a deadly adventure. To sneak into Nami's trees was the ultimate danger but it also provided great rewards.

Successfully the captain crept across the ship undetected until he was at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the small orange grove. There he paused and waited with held breath. If Nami was there all was lost. Luffy leaned forward ready to move forward in his plan but then he heard a soft, melodioc, sound from inside the trees. Obviously, the navigator was taking some time before dinner to tend to her oranges, and all hopes were dashed of sneaking a snack.

Luffy realized he should leave now, while the getting was good, but an insatiable curiousity held him there. That noise was familure. He remembered Makino doing something like that sometimes when she was cleaning the bar. _'What did she call it again? A whistle? Yeah, that's it, whistling.'_ He always thought it was nice but never bothered to learn himself. After all, pirates didnt need to learn to whistle songs and stuff like that, especially since he was getting a musician anyway.

Against better judgement Luffy snuck up the stairs, one step at a time, until he was resting at the top. He sat and listened quietly. Nami was partially visable through the green branches and he was able to watch as she carefully trimmed and pruned the leaves. Her fingers would gently brush over a ripening bloom every so often, as if examining something precious. The tune was pretty but it wasnt one that Luffy knew. More important than that, however, it sounded happy. That meant Nami was happy too.

Luffy chuckled and, too late, realized he should've stayed quiet. The light little tune stopped and Nami whirled around, instantly pin-pointing him, and the captain gulped. The young woman was already notorious among her crewmates as being hostily territorial over her orange trees.

"I was just listening, I swear!" Luffy instantly defended, putting his hands up in surrender. "It was really pretty," he added. When nothing violent happened he peeked through his fingers.

"Oh, um... you heard that?" Nami stammered with embarresment. "It was nothing really. Just something Bellemere used to sing out in the orchard. Anyone can do that."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, a sign that usually meant he was confused. "Really? I cant." He countered. Then a bright grin stretched across his face as he came up with a great idea. "Hey, you can teach me."

The navigator blinked a few times with a bemused expression. "Teach you to whistle?" She finally clarified, a lop-sided smile twitching the corner of her lips up.

The younger pirate nodded enthusiastically and folded his legs to sit indian style in front of her. "I'll pay attention, I promise." He saw Nami look around quickly, as if searching for a snickering crew member, and sighed when she found no one. She motioned him into the midst of the trees and he scooted closer so the thick branches hid both of them from sight.

"Okay, it's really simple, Luffy." Nami began, sitting across from the straw hat captian. She was wearing denim shorts so her bare knee was touching his. "Whistling is the process of air being pushed through a tight space, for example, your lips."

It went right over his head, like many other things were prone to do, but Luffy tried to copy what Nami was doing earlier. He took a deep breath, pushed his lips out, and blew.

"Pfffftt..."

Luffy cut his first attempt short and started praying for his life. Instead of any kind of musical tone coming from him, flecks of spit flew into Nami's face. The captain visably gulped as she wiped the spittle from her cheek. He was one dead pirate, and what was worse, he would never learn to whistle. Luffy kept his eyes down as Nami glared at him, probably considering how quick a death to grant him.

Finally a huff and her soft voice made him lift his head. "That wasnt a bad first try. You have the basic idea... but your form needs work." She added, flicking some wetness from her fingers. His eyes brightened when he realized Nami was still going to teach him.

"Why dont you try it like this." Nami puckered her lips and let out a long, low, whistle.

Trying to copy Nami again Luffy pursed his lips but didnt blow so hard this time. Only air and a little spit, that landed on his arm and nowhere near Nami, was the result. "No, try it this way," Nami leaned forward and placed her hand under his chin. Her fingers gripped around his cheeks, making his lips push out further, and copy her own.

Luffy studied the pink, plush, lips of his navigator. The way they stuck out made him think 'kiss' and since he was the kinda guy who didnt even know what a second guess was... that's exactly what he did.

Before even he knew what he was doing, his puckered lips were pressed against Nami's, and he was looking into shocked chocolate orbs. He was right. They were soft and something in the yet undeveloped part of his brain wanted him to stay in that position. However, Nami blinked once and then pulled away, breaking the curious feeling. Luffy kept his lips stuck out and finally let out an amazed whistle.

"And, that's how you do it." Nami muttered softly, blushing, even as Luffy's expression grew into a joyful smile.

=0=0=


End file.
